The Story of John Wolfthorn
by NewInkBlood
Summary: This is the story of A SOFAI RPG character that I have made. This is his backstory, and how he started, and where he was going. May I introduce you to the story of John Wolfthorn and his rise to lordship as he played the game of thrones. Disclaimer: I will be adding any and all characters from the Song of Fire and Ice series as they fit and arrive in the story.
1. Chapter 1

John sighed as he stood in his father's study. He was here as his father had been forced to acknowledge him as his bastard son over five years ago now. This also meant that John's surname had changed from 'Snow' To 'Storm. So John Storm was his name now. His father was lord William Swann, now lord Swann wasn't in the line of succession to the holdfast and lands, but he was a knight. His father finally entered the room speaking as he did "John you are ten and you're nothing but a wild animal so I am going to send you away. You are going to Bear Island to squire for the mormonts. I hear that the she-bear Maege Mormont may have a use for you. I am sending you up there with a small escort. You will arrive at the twins and then the mormonts will take you from there. You will squire there until you are a man grown then you may do as you like." he looked at John with hateful eyes "And you will never come here again. Is that clear?"

John looked at the noble in front of him gently rubbing the hilt of the dagger he kept at his side the only keepsake from his mother "What is clear is I'm going home. Where the gods are old and the men are of a stronger stock, the women too. I'll pack my things and be on my way then." with that decided he stormed out of the room going to the small quarters that were his. They were incredibly small being as they had previously belonged to a servant. As he walked in he picked up a small leather badge that bore the sigil of House Umber. The Giant who had broken his chains. This was the house and sigil that his mother had belonged to. He put it up his sleeve where he usually kept it and began to pack his meager belongings.

As he packed and finished doing so a servant arrived holding a bundle in servant girl was of an age with John, and just like him she was base-born. Yet, she came from the reach so she was not a Storm. Instead she was a Flowers. Her whole name was Sierra Flowers and she was the only person in the castle of Stonehelm who John considered to be a friend. "Excuse me, mi lord, but Great Lord Swann wanted you to have this before you left."

John crossed the room and took the bundle from her. As he undid the twine and let the bundle unfurl he was surprised to see that the bundle was actually a fur-lined cloak made of heavy leather; clearly it was a gift meant to endure the hard cold of the north. He smiled as he put it around his shoulders very surprised that it was actually a bit big for him. With this little fact in the make it was clear that he was meant to grow into it so he would have it for a long time. He grabbed his trunk from the floor and hauled it out of his room "Tell Lord Swann I am grateful." he said to Sierra as he left. He carried his trunk outside to the caravan's wagon and loaded it up on his own. He walked over to his storm cloud grey stallion and mounted it. No sooner had he mounted than the knight who was going to lead them had them move out. It was clear he wanted to be rid of John as much as John wanted to put Stormhelm behind him for good.

The caravan rode in complete silence no one would talk to John and no one wanted to do so. John really didn't care he was happy just to get away from the storm lands and the vile lords who ruled it. The small caravan traveled the king's road by day only to stop at night to sleep. Their meals were eaten on the road and consisted of fruits, salted meats, bread, and cheese, with water for John to this particular pace it took the caravan only a short couple of days to reach the start of the Riverlands. They were passing Maidenpool as a minstrel had been so kind to report to John. This was a road that John had known as it was the same road he had traveled when going south five years earlier. He never thought he'd get to see it again after he left the north. He looked around at the lush landscape with a slightly annoyed face. None of it was very appealing to him, true it was green and it was nice land, but John had been born at the end of a northern winter and had spent his first years in a land of summer snows, and harshness; a land of great forests and weirwoods. The south in his eyes was full of nothing but fools who had forsaken the ancient powers that truly ruled in Westeros. He hadn't fallen in with these people whoever despite the lack of a heart tree. He prayed to the old gods carving a face into a great oak tree instead. This often got him beaten by the septon who found him doing this and praying to heathen gods. Still he kept his faith.

Now however he was heading home and he didn't want to wait. The traveling was brutal for him as at night he would simply stay awake and wish that they were already in the north so he could be around his gods, his lands, and in the presence of men and women who loved the strong regardless of birth.

The rest of the trip was uneventful as they arrived at the Twins within the week. As they neared it was a surprise to see a camp along the King's road. The tent was flying the sigil of the bear, under the Direwolf of house Stark. As the caravan drew near a scout appeared and approached them "Are you the Swans that are bringing the squire?"

The knight a member of the Swann family to begin with spoke "Aye. Here is John Storm, formerly John Snow. We are leaving him here." with that one of the men threw John's trunk off of the wagon and the caravan turned and left him without a goodbye or anything of the sort.


	2. Chapter 2

John sighed as he climbed down from his horse and picked up his trunk looking at the scout "Where should I put this sir?" the man was a bit put off by the abruptness of what had just happened, but he led the boy to a smaller tent where a young girl of an age with John was sharpening a battle axe that seemed to be made for a ten-year-old.

The girl looked at him with a curious gaze "You're John Storm? You look more like a breeze not a storm."

This caused him to frown as he looked at her "And you're a Mormont? You don't look like a bear you look like a doll." This caused the girl to charge him leaving her battle axe where it was. John threw his trunk to the side and met her head on not backing down from the fight. She grabbed him and threw him to the ground only to have her legs kicked out from under her, and as she hit the ground he was on top of her pinning her down. The two continued to wrestle and trade positions until a loud unintelligible shout stopped them both dead. In the doorway was a burly woman who was as big as any man and was dressed as one. She looked at the girl then John in turn "So a baby Giant, and a bear cub tussling? Well you had both better knock it off as you will be spending a lot more time with each other. John this is my adopted daughter the "Snow-Bear" of house Mormont; Mara. Mara this is John Storm grandson of the Great Jon Umber."

Mara scoffed as she looked at him "He is a midget not a giant."

John glared at her "And you're a fish not a bear!" With that she let her fist fly and caught him in the cheek full strike. John stumbled, but when he recovered he punched her in the chest. Now the two were trading blows instead of just wrestling. The woman sighed and ripped them both apart slamming them onto the ground holding them there "I said enough!" the volume and tone of her voice might have well belonged to a real she-bear.

When she was sure that they were both going to behave she let them go "Very good. Now my name is Alysane Mormont, you may know me as 'The young she-bear'. it is I who you are going to squire for. When you are ready you will be able to choose your own destiny. You will be ready when you are worthy of your mother's sigil. So that is the goal you're trying to get to. You and Mara will be living together and training together to keep you both up to my standards. Now you can both get along or get bloody the choice is yours." John looked at Mara with a scornful gaze "I am sorry." he said a bit stiffly.

Mara joined him in the reluctance "Yeah, I'm sorry to."

Alysane nodded her head once "Good now get some rest we are going to be heading back for Bear Island at first light. With a short stop at Winterfell to greet the newest and First She-wolf of the Stark clan. Now get some sleep; for fighting after I said stop you get no supper." with that she left the two alone.

Mara sat down on her bed as she returned to sharpening her battle axe "What do you know about house Mormont?"

John got up and put his trunk next to the empty bed that was to be his "Next to nothing. I've heard it said that the house of the bear are all skinchangers and raiders worse than any of the Ironborn."

Mara smiled at this the first smile that John had seen "Well you aren't wrong. On Bear Island, there is a saying 'Beware ye fishing bears for if ye aren't a Kraken will drag you under.' We are taught at a young age to hate, and fear the Ironborn, and likewise of the crimes they committed against us. So, we trained to fight back to keep ourselves from suffering more loses. Now one on one we can beat their long ships with ease, but with them being 8 armed bastards they rarely fight like that. Also, we are the only house that has women leaders who are equal to the men. Every woman on the island is a bear and all bears are warriors. Just you keep that in mind." Finally, as she finished sharpening her axe she put it down and looked to John who seemed to be committing this to memory. She then asked, "So you're really a noble's bastard huh?"

John looked at her suddenly becoming angry "Yeah so? That doesn't mean that you are better than me."

She rolled her eyes lightly "That isn't what I meant. I just meant that I have never met a Storm or any other bastard really. You see until my mother claimed me and made me a Mormont, I was a bastard as well. I was a snow at one pint so I am familiar with the status, but the north and south are very different so I was curious what it was like for you, in the Stormlands where Robert Baratheon hails from."

This caused John to roll his eyes lightly "He may have won his rebellion and become king, but his lands are under the rule of the seven. This makes them see bastards like me in an accursed light. So being a bastard there was hell. So that's my answer never be a bastard in any kingdom in the south at all."

Mara seemed to really listen to this she then smirked at him "Well all those southerners can keep their seven gods and die for all I care."

He nodded his head in as he laid down on his bed "Others take the stormlands and House Swann."


	3. Chapter 3

The two slept that night and rose early with the rest of the caravan as they rode Mara taught John all about house Mormont that she could. Their history, religion, Philosophy, tactics, even how they tended to bed. John listened to what she had to say almost with baited breath. If it wasn't Mara he was talking to it was others in their company. All seemed to want to know him, and what it was like in the Stormlands. John told them what he could, but asked them as much in turn. They traveled all day stopping at Inn's at night for rest. For the first time John felt like he was wanted and loved. Mara and he would talk, wrestle, and the men had even started to put coin on who would win out. Mara was usually favored to win, and she would often do so, but john was no slouch either and won his fair share.

When they weren't wrestling they were both being trained at arms by Alysane using various weapons all of them made of wood, but still they hurt when one was struck with them. Mara was clearly more experience as she showed with her axe and shield. John on the other hand was more accustomed to the sword and dagger. He was showing a bit of promise with them as he could defend himself with his dagger as well as anyone could with a shield. Of course, it was also during this time that he was introduced to his duties as lady Mormont's squire. He scoured her armor, washed her clothes, and brought her food and ale whenever she asked. still it seemed to him that she was more than content to train him rather than make him dote on her. Which was fine by John if all accounts were true.

The caravan made good time as it only took five days for them to reach the castle of Winterfell. As John beheld the home of the Starks he was truly amazed by what he saw. The castle looked as if it had been standing for thousands of years and would be standing for thousands they approached, the gate opened for them and they entered the courtyard. They all climbed down and a few stable hands rushed to tend to their horses. Alysane led Mara and John inside to the castle and into the great hall where Lord Eddard and his maester were speaking. As she saw them the she-bear spoke "Hail Lord Eddard Warden of the north and lord of Winterfell, the house of Bear Island wishes you and your kin warm pelts, and the blessings of the Old Gods."

Lord Stark turned with a soft smile on his face "All my loyal banners of House Mormont are welcome. We have been expecting you." He noticed both Mara and John for the first time "Are those children yours?"

Alysane laughed as she nodded her head "Aye the girl is my daughter Mara, her father is a bear. The boy is John Storm natural grandson of the Great Jon Umber."

Lord Stark looked at him not with eyes of disgust or contempt, but interest and maybe even pity. He then nodded his head once "Then be welcome in my home as well both of you. I hope you will forgive me, but my wife is just out of the birthing room. All the hospitality i have is yours. Food will be served soon."

Alysane laughed as she nodded her head "Aye a feast to celebrate a life. Fine idea my lord. Me and my men shall be settled in for just one night. After all we still have to get to Bear Island soon lots of things to be done."

Eddard nodded his head and took his leave. As he left however John took notice of two children several summers younger than him, but they are both undoubtedly sons of Lord Stark. One had hair of raven black the other a red-brown color. They hid rather poorly in a corridor doorway and watched the events. Alysane led them out of the hall, but John had to know "Who were those boys? They were obviously Lord Stark's sons from their faces, but what are their names?"

Alysane smiled softly "They are Rob Stark heir to Winterfell, and Jon Snow natural son of Eddard Stark."

John looked back in great shock "He has a bastard? That's- That's a complete surprise."

She laughed as she shook her head "Not really it is what it is honestly, nothing more than that." the caravan spent the next few hours getting settled in for the night while Mara and John spent it with their mother bear learning the art of war. It was finally time for the feast that was promised. The feast was a grand event lots of drink and food to be had. There were minstrels there to fill the air with song and merriment. Along with men engaging in drinking games and small bouts of strength against each other. John was right there soaking it all in and being one of the northerners. No one cared about birth or standing all, they wanted was ale and meat. A few drunk men made poor passes at the she-bear only to end up on the floor beaten.

As the night began to wind down however Lord Stark stood and the entire hall fell silent. He waved his hand and a woman emerged from a corridor with a young babe in hand "My friends I want to thank you all for coming and being here to witness the birth of my first daughter. Allow me to present to you Sansa Stark." the whole of the hall clapped and cheered as quietly as they could.

Mara leaned over to whisper in John's ear "The Lady is Catelyn Tully she was supposed to marry Lord Stark's brother, but he died so she married him instead. She hates Jon Snow."

John frowned as he looked at the woman "Southerners and their damned hatred over those who didn't ask to be born." the rest of the night passed as John and Mara slept in their temporary beds.


	4. Chapter 4

Then with the day the caravan made the rest of the trip to Bear Island. Within a week they arrived at the edge of the bay of ice near Deepwood Motte. They stopped there only for a day having a brief meeting with the Lords of house Glover, as well as the Lord of House Forrester. These interactions were brief as they only stopped to wait long enough for the ship to be ready. The voyage at sea was a very amazing experience for John. He found what most men and young boys did at sea and it was a deep love for it. He loved the sea, but this was the first-time sailing upon it. He had always watched it from the shores around Stonehelm, but his father had forbidden him from leaving the castle at all so he was forced to live in a cage. It took them a few days at sea to reach Bear Island. When they reached it, the caravan disembarked in the port nearest to the keep. They traveled on horseback once more up the hill to the top where the holdfast of house Mormont stood. John was stunned as he saw the holdfast. For what it was the holdfast was quite large one of the largest he could see. It was only half the size of Stonehelm, but with the fact that it was made of wood, clay, mud and very little stone with an earthen and wooden palisade around it; made it impressive to John.

They made their way through the gates and into the courtyard there waiting for them were three people. Two women and a young man. Alysane stopped her horse and climbed down with a quick movement "Hello Mother! Hello cousins! I bring you John Storm my new squire!"

John climbed down from his horse as he bowed to them. The man spoke first "Welcome I am Ser Jorah Mormont Lord of Bear Island. This is my wife Lynesse Hightower." he said motioning to a woman who was very fair, but looked extremely out of place. Far too soft and fragile looking to be in the north, or the Stormlands for that matter. So, John assumed she was from the reach. Jorah continued on "And this is my Aunt Maege Mormont, The she-bear. You are welcome here John Storm." he said with a warm but strong voice. John looked at them all in turn. He noticed the distaste and possibly disgust that was inside of Lady Hightower's eyes. Still he bowed his head to them "I thank you for bringing me here. I hope to one day repay your kindness." Maege laughed as she clapped the boy on his back "Well you'll make a fine man to be sure!" she then left the yard with Jorah and his wife following her. As Jorah turned however John saw that Jorah was wearing a bastard sword. The pommel of the blade was carved stone in the shape of a bear. He wasn't sure what the blade was, but he knew that he wanted a blade that looked half so fine as that.

At that point Mara smacked the back of his head to get his attention "Come on let's go!" the two then set off into the holdfast. The next three years John spent his time training to fight in the Rebellion of Balon Greyjoy that was raging throughout the seven kingdoms. John spent his days split between learning the art of Warcraft, and being taught in the rest of the world's workings by Maester Rorok (Roar-Oak). John loved history, Lineage, he even had the Maester tell him tales of Skinchangers, Wargs, the children of the forest, and other such tales. He was taught in medicine and war strategy as well. John learned as much and more Maester Rorok even told him that if he ever wanted to be a Maester he would sponsor him at the citadel. John hadn't thought much into it, but he was enjoying his lessons. He was also learning how to master the bow, and sword and dagger. Mara was now hard-pressed to keep up with him strike for strike and blow for blow when he was wielding them. Still despite the better fight he was now providing Mara was still very much his better in martial skill, but she wasn't much for thinking.

Three years passed as he did this and slowly John became a young man worthy of noble blood. The Iron Islands had now gained momentum and their rebellion was now in full swing and at its tipping point really. John had heard it when he was coming up, but the Stormlands hadn't sent many forces to aid in the fight against it. Their forces were being led by Stannis Baratheon on ships to go around the south and attack that way. Bear Island was the main point they wanted to conquer as it was a great striking point and so everyone on Bear Island old enough to hold a bow was being prepared for war.

The call was sounded throughout all of bear island when the first of the long-ships sounded. House Mormont's small army made up of the few hundred men who lived on the island were ready, armed, and mobilized to the few landing points that were available. The biggest and wisest landing point was given the second largest number of soldiers of the entire army to guard it. 100 archers and a dozen catapults to rain down from the cliffs overlooking the shore and the sea, and three hundred for the vanguard. The Holdfast was guarded with only 200 men as it was the most well defended, and easiest to keep in hand. The other 200 men and women that made up the army were scattered at the other landing points with fast horses and riders to warn if too large a force was going to get through. John and Mara stood together on the battlements that were the cliffs looking down at both sea and shore watching the long-ships approaching them.

Mara looked down at the shoreline where the Vanguard was awaiting the arrival of their opponents. She looked down at them with envy wanting to be down there with the rest of them instead of commanding the archers and siege weapons. She was young, but she was still a Mormont and as such she had been given a command suited to her name. She sighed as she looked back at the sea "I hope those squid fuckers set foot up here. I'll cut them to bloody pieces."

John smiled as he looked at his friend "They are running in absolute terror I'm sure. All fear the Snow-Bear of House Mormont a petite little girl with no breasts, or height to speak of."

Mara punched John in the shoulder as hard as she could, but like all the times before he showed no sign of pain or that he really felt the blow other than the sway of his body. It had been that way for years now, and no one was sure why John was immune to pain. He felt things like everyone else true, but pain was something he never felt. As she glanced back over the bay she gripped her axe tighter in hand "This is what we have been trained for."

John shook his head with a sigh as he notched his first arrow "You are never truly trained for the moment you are forced to take someone's life."

She looked at John with wide eyes full of shock "You have spent too much time with Maester Rorok." as she moved her gaze once more to the water the first of the long-ships were in range.


	5. Chapter 5

Mara held up her Axe high over her head; as she did her soldiers knocked and lit arrows aflame. Several catapults were also loaded with great spheres made of material that would burn long and hard. Once everyone was ready she swung her axe forward and all the arrows shot as one, followed by the great burning spheres from the siege weapons. The sky was filled with fire and it rained on half a dozen long-ships. Three were set ablaze with a demonic speed, others however, were only covered in small orange dots from flaming arrows. The ironborn were quick to stomp these out, but no sooner had they finished their work than fire fell on them all over again. Still some of the ships made it to land only to come face to face with bears wielding and wearing steel.

Mara watched the battle with grim resolve wishing she was down in the fray earning her glory in the blood of Bear Island's greatest enemies. John on the other hand was firing arrows in such rapid succession that the barrel he had started with was now halved. Still half of the archers along with the entirety of the catapults were still attacking the other ships, the other archers were raining arrows down on the ships that had landed and the men that had landed as well. The battle was raging on and it was at its fullest now. It was total war, and it was a war that the Ironborn were now starting to lose. At least that is how it appeared at first.

As John kept firing he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with the scene that was playing out before him. It Finally dawned on him that a few of the ships that the first raven had reported were missing here. It wasn't a large number to be sure. Less than half a dozen, four to be exact. Still four ships could hold at least Fifty soldiers in their entire body. John stopped firing as he sat there and thought where the ships could possibly land. He wasn't worried about the holdfast as it was held fiercely, and it was strong. He then looked at the cliff to his right that he was standing on and horror struck him hard in his heart. The Ironborn held a weapon called a boarding axe, and it could easily double as climbing axes as the Mormont's had learned already. He moved to the edge of the cliff that faced the beach and looked down thankfully there were no climbers scrambling up towards their front, but he slowly looked to the edge of the cliff that faced the sea on his right and he began to run to it as fast as his legs would carry him. Mara was at his heels the moment he began to run, but she was confused hoping to catch him to ask him what he was doing. As they neared halfway to the side however Three Ironborn men were pulling themselves up onto the top of the cliff. John knocked and loosed an arrow as the first got to his feet. John called to the top of his lungs as the arrow found its mark "Climbers! Right Cliff! Climbers!" he finished by firing a second arrow as the next Ironborn pulled his axe up in hand. The archers around him heard the call and turned to fire. As each Ironborn climbed over the cliff they were feathered with at least five arrows a piece. Only a dozen archers were needed but soon a battalion of Ironborn lay dead on the cliff some hundred or so. The battle below on the bay however had finished and only two ships remained of the fleet of a dozen and a half that had assailed the Island, but these two ships were turning away.

As the archers moved to head home the greatest call of the great bear horn sounded. It was the signal that the enemy was assaulting the Holdfast. John and Mara looked to each other and at once moved as one towards the back of their lines to the mounts that were there. They mounted quickly and rushed as fast as their horses would mount them. Some of the archers followed on a few dozen horses, but the rest were on foot. Below on the beach half the vanguard were mounted and riding hard back to the keep. The other half stayed in case of another assault. It took the mounted forces only minutes to see the front gate where Jorah was leading the push against the Ironborn host that had indeed managed to land in one of the other spots meaning that at least one point was butchered to a man, or they snuck by in a breaking point. John rode harder loosing the arrows from his saddle quivers each finding a home in an Ironborn soldier. Mara on the other hand was chopping the heads off all Ironborn who came close enough to her axe hand. Despite the ferocity and the bloody nature of the fight it lasted only a few minutes and the Ironborn either died where they stood or surrendered. The former option being the one that most chose; for every one that surrendered ten more died. The wolves, crows, along with the bears would feast well for days to come.

John climbed down as he and Mara neared where Jorah Mormont stood holding the blade that John now knew as Longclaw covered in blood. He looked at the two youths with pride and a bit of surprise "Neither of you are children any longer. You are battle tested warriors, and let no one ever say otherwise. I want you and your men to take all the weapons and armor from the dead. Leave only cloth and leather we need steel and iron not scraps." Both John and Mara nodded in agreement as their archers arrived both divided the men up between the foragers and the guards. John was the first one out on the cliff where his men had killed all the climbers gathering all the weapons he could find; along with their armor. As he arrived at a corpse that was marked by one of the noble houses of the Iron Islands he had to stop. This man was older but he wore better armor than all the men around him. Still this wasn't what interested John instead he picked up the sword that the man was holding. He noticed it was of a much different metal that the rest of the weapons that were lying around him in the blood and mud. The blade itself was as black as night, but softer dark twists and tendrils ran along the length of it. He was mesmerized by the sight of it. He took the scabbard from the old man and sheathed the blade putting it into his sword belt. He and the men continued to pick clean all the corpses while another group came to pile them. When the task was done it was late and John was tired. He however went to Maester Rorok's tower instead of to bed and instead of to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The old Maester was reading as he usually did at night, on this night it was the accounts of house Mormont he was reading. John had seen these books at one point and he knew how bare the coffers were. The maester looked up with a smile "Oh Lord Storm how can I assist you?"

John walked in the room closing the door behind him. He drew the blade from its scabbard on his belt and lay it upon the table "What is this blade made from Maester? I've never seen a blade like this...well except for Longclaw..."

The old man stood crossing the room to the table. As he lifted the blade and examined it he smiled "This is Valyrian Steel. In fact," he reached for a hammer and with one clean stroke he broke the handle free with a laugh "Ha I knew it. This blade was made for a different handle. This is the sword that was once known as Blackfyre. You know the history of the Blackfyre Targaryen. I am quite surprised that this blade ended up here. How did you get it?"

The boy looked at the blade as he caressed the flat of it "I pulled it from a dead Ironborn captain...at least i think he was a captain from the quality of his armor. He wasn't a Greyjoy, but his sigil was broken I couldn't make it out. Still it's mine, now isn't it?"

Maester Rorok stood a moment in thought then smiled "Yes, it is my boy. This blade is yours by right of the Iron laws." he then pulled out a scroll and began to write on it "Valyrian steel is rare all real houses great and some small have an ancestral sword made from it. Ours is Longclaw. I'm sure you've seen it in Lord Jorah's Keeping. That sword is passed through the male line of House Mormont." He knew the sword indeed and he was amazed by it. He then asked, "So tell me why is Valyrian Steel so rare?"

The Maester pondered as he finished writing his scroll "Well that's because it is magic forged metal. In old Valyria, they made it using dragon fire. In Essos, I hear some warlocks can make it with their magic. Here in Westeros we only have what Aegon the conqueror brought with him and what little was here before, or is here due to trade. We of the north never had steel till the Andals came. Iron, stone, and bronze were our tools. Here Valyrian steel is rare it is plentiful nowhere. Still it is said that Valyrian steel never rusts, never breaks, and it doesn't dull as easily as regular steel. Truly it is a steel made for rulers, and conquerors."

John gently gripped the slender bit of the blade that had been in the hilt and looked it over "How will I wield a sword with no hilt?"

The old man smiled as he handed John his letter "Take this to our blacksmith Thomas. I will handle the rest. You just enjoy this victory."

John nodded his head as he walked out of the room. He made his way outside to the castle forge where the smith was hard at work as always. John placed the note in his hand with a soft smile "This is from Maester Rorok. He sent me as a messenger."

The old forge-tanned man took the scroll "Very well. Get on boy."

John turned and went back into the keep to the great hall where the feast was happening. It didn't take long for John to join the fray and he was living it up. As he walked into the room Mara was the first to see him. She rushed him and tackled him in an embrace "You! You smart ass little bastard! You saved our fat arses with that big Maester brain of yours!" she howled as she hugged him. She was hanging on him and from this distance John could smell the scent of booze on her breath. She held up a cup of ale to him "Ya drink this ya Bastard! You are drinking tonight got it ya bastard!?" she grabbed his head and forced him to drink although she spilled more than he was able to swallow. He rolled his eyes as he chugged it down. Growing up in the north he was used to chugging drinks and this was nothing compared to previous drinks. When he finished Mara grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. She held the kiss for several minutes before pulling away "You know you are the most attractive man of an age with us?" she asked drunkenly.

John was stunned as he looked at Mara. He had no idea what to do or say he could only be in a state of bewilderment as he realized he had just had his first kiss and from someone he viewed as family more than a girl. After a moment, he smiled shyly at her "You are very drunk Mara. You should go to bed."

Mara nodded her head in agreement "Aye I should indeed. Night ya maester in training." with that she stumbled from the hall and hopefully to her room.

John made his way to the table and took a seat. As he reached for a horn of ale a very loud cough caught his attention. He turned and saw Lady Hightower glaring at him "Bastard I want you to leave this table. You are not allowed here. Children, bastard children should never be seen at a table with lords and ladies."

He looked at her with a glare of his own as he slowly sat back "I am a child no longer according to your lord Husband. I live to serve the young-she-bear, and Lord Jorah. I am a squire I shall do that, but I will be damned if I take orders from a reach woman, no matter how high she is above me." he then took the horn he was reaching for and began to eat and drink his fill. The lady didn't stay after this. She stormed out of the hall, but no one as far as John knew took notice of it. That night John for the first time never felt like more of a man. Then later that night he slept better than any time before in his entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

As dawn broke he was aware of a presence in his room he shot up grabbing his knife from under his pillow that was his mother's gift to him. His arm was caught by Ser Jorah who smiled at him "Easy my lad. It is only I."

John surged up to sitting position as he hurriedly put his blade away "My lord I beg your pardon. I am unkempt, and not anywhere near presentable."

He held his hand up "It is alright my lad. I came here on matters not of official standing or like."

John was very confused but nodded his head once. The Lord continued on with a smile "I saw what happened with my lady wife. I am very sorry for her rudeness, but you did say some very wrong things. My lady is Lady of Bear Island after all."

John instantly got upset his temper burning hot like a forge. He slowly inhaled and shook his head as he grabbed his wits about him. After reigning in his temper, he spoke slowly "You yourself my lord said that I was no child, and to not let anyone speak to me as if I were. I was following your orders to the letter. I was under the idea that anyone also included your wife and you yourself."

This caused Ser Mormont to laugh as he stood up "Aye so I did. You have proven yourself as a loyal boy. It seems to me that you value Loyalty above all things. Including sense. I find that best put indeed. Still, I also came to tell you that the Maester is looking for you." with that he left John's room.

No sooner had he gone than John was dressed and rushing to Maester Rorok's tower. As he arrived the Maester turned holding a sheath. The handle looked new and the pommel was shaped like a storm cloud. John rushed to the Maester and took the blade in hand. He unsheathed it with a smile "It is a most beautiful blade Maester Rorok. Thank you so much."

The Maester smiled as he looked at it "All the Valyrian steel blades are named you know."

John thought a moment as he held his blade in front of him "This is Stormbringer."

John valued that blade with all his being. As he practiced with Mara she seemed to have no memory of what had happened the night before, much to John's relief.

Later that night, however, John was in the kennels helping the maester to give birth to two litters of hunting hounds. John hadn't spent a lot of time with the hounds before this, but they all seemed to have a love for him that he couldn't seem to understand. Still, as he helped bring a dozen pups into the world it was a moment that caused him to fall in love with animals. Each day he would come to the kennels and check on the pups and each day his love for them along with all animals grew. For a year he watched them, helping them learn how to hunt. He would train them in all the things they would have to know about hunting in the best way that he could.

As his hounds grew he taught them, even more, lessons than just hunting. He trained them in determining the difference between friend and foe by using the ironborn captives they had. He taught them the differences in taste of armor and taught them to even avoid blades. It was a very long process to be sure and took him many weeks but he got to a point where he felt confident in putting them to the test. During the last fight on Bear Island, John let his dogs go and they leaped into action. Much to the amazement of everyone the hounds could kill two men a piece before they fell in battle. When the battle ended only three of his hounds remained and he was truly heartbroken as he put the fallen to rest. That night he dreamt, he dreamt he was a great hound on the battlefield that had just passed, he dreamt of looking up at himself loving the affection he was being given. John had no idea what a dream like this meant, but he woke up the next morning moving to Lady Alysane's chambers to seek out her counsel.

The young She-bear smiled at him fondly "You are a skin-changer, but more specifically a warg. You can enter the bodies of beats, and birds alike perhaps even more than that. I'm not sure how all that magical essence works, but what I have told you is what I do know. You are a very lucky boy John."


	8. Chapter 8

Now for the first-time John felt as if he was special, he felt lucky, and he felt powerful. He ran from the room and through the holdfast without wasting a single moment. He had to tell his best friend what was going on in his life, and the greatest thing he had found out. As he burst into Mara's room however, he was halted by the sight of her naked body as she was climbing from a bathtub. She saw him and he saw her the two of them were as statues for a moment with sheer surprise and disbelief. Then Mara did something that John had never seen her do before, she blushed bright read turning almost as red as her hair. She picked up a brush and threw it at him making no sound, but she was clearly upset.

John had enough time to come to his senses and close the door before the brush would've hit him. He stood there a long moment before he turned to walk away from the door. He didn't get more than two paces when he was dragged in by his collar and thrown onto Mara's bed. Being slammed to it he was now looking up at her stark naked he couldn't help but blush himself truly embarrassed for her and himself. The floor was as red as Mara's head, she stood there naked as the day she was born. After a minute, she spoke "You get naked right now! I won't let you leave until you do! Then we will be even!"

He didn't know how to react instead he just stared up at his best friend, his childhood bully, his comrade, his sister in arms, naked. His mind slowly returned to him and he rose to his feet upon standing on both feet he de-clothed himself. He stood and pulled his shirt from his body then he unlaced his breeches letting them fall to the ground. He stood there and felt a deep embarrassment, but also a deep and powerful sense of excitement.

Mara on the other hand was as red as ever and she watched him. When he was finally undressed, she spoke "It got bigger since I last saw it." Was all she said. Then she was on him and he on her; they kissed fiercely and passionately then they went further. When it was done they lay there in Mara's bed naked and silent. John looked at her and was about to speak, but she beat him to it "John this can't happen again." She said softly.

John looked at her lightly frowning "Tell me why."

She looked at him dead serious "Did you feel that spark of love? Did you feel any real emotion in it?"

For a moment, he thought and while he did indeed feel what she was asking he knew she hadn't so instead he sighed "No. It felt amazing truly, but no more than flesh feelings."

She smiled as she kissed him "You are like my brother. I am glad you were my first, but no more. Of this I mean."

He smiled as he stood up and began to dress "I am glad I was not the one to say this first. May I say that you are quite the Mormont. Only in love with bears I take it?"

She laughed as she followed suit dressing herself "Yes, something along those lines. Now what did you barge in here for in the first place?"

The brought another smile to him as he nodded "Ah I am a warg apparently. I'm not sure how this power works yet, but I am going to find out soon enough."

Mara looked at him for a moment both confused but surprised. Still when she got her wits about her she clapped him on the back "Well you warg bastard, that's great news! Soon you'll be able to take over bears. Who knows maybe you'll be able to give me bear cubs."

John laughed as he looked at her "A true Mormont."

She laughed as she shook her head amused "No. Just in name. I wish I was worthier of it."

Now John looked at her shaking his head slowly "You are just as worthy of it as anyone."


	9. Chapter 9

Since that day the two were closer than ever. They spent days together training or learning. Finally, the Greyjoy rebellion was crushed and peace was restored to the realm. Yet, the peace came at a price with the betrayal of Jorah and his flight. John no longer wanted to stay on Bear Island when the man who had given him such hope was in shame. Instead he took the advice of Maester Rorok, and took a ship down the coast until he reached Old Town. There he entered the citadel as a novice to become a Maester. He started his career as a master with a series of Ravenry Classes. These classes consisted of feeding, raising, and training ravens; it also included how to write and read in all the languages he could. John was quite skilled at this and he forged the first link of his Maester's chain. His rapid success began to attract the attentions of a maester who was called 'the mage'. Still, he didn't approach the boy just yet, as John studied Ravenry he heard about the classes for another link that he wanted. He started to study Bestiary; it was a very good study as he loved all animals with a great passion. He learned all he could about all animals, but he found a special love for wolves. He wasn't quite sure why he loved them so much, but he did and that was all he needed to know. It didn't take him long to earn the next link in his chain. As he grew however, his dreams continued and he found himself looking through the eyes of many creatures from vermin, to felines, to birds, and dogs. He found the state to be enjoyable but also confusing. He had many questions he wanted to have answered so he sought the one library where he knew the answers would, or should be. He went straight to the Mage's library. It wasn't long before Marwyn appeared smiling at the new acolyte "Ah, I was wondering when you would come. You have the air of someone who could be great. Why are you here though?"

John frowned as he looked at the book he was reading "I am trying to find information on wargs and skinchangers. I knew that yours was the only library in Old Town with the knowledge I seek. I am sorry if I am intruding. I only want to know what I have."

The mage laughed as he went to a shelf and picked up one large book "This is the lives of the Greenseers who often became the rules of the Reach. You might find it to be a good read." He said as he set the book down on the table. John picked it up and began to look it over while the mage prattled on "I wonder if you would be interested in a little bit of my lessons. I assure you it is much easier to get Valyrian links than the rest."

The young Acolyte just nodded his head "I would indeed, but please don't be mistaken. I am here to learn as much as I can. I won't be studying one subject than others."

The mage laughed as he pat the boy on his shoulder "I am perfectly fine with that. In fact, I encourage it."

John thought about this for a bit as he continued to read his book "I shall give it some thought my good Archmaester. I shall let you know once I forge my next link. I am planning to earn it in history and war craft next. I did command an army during the Greyjoy Rebellion after all. So, it should be an easy link to forge."

The mage smiled as he nodded his understanding then moved away slowly "I see a bright future for you here, a bright future indeed." With that he left the room leaving John to study. He learned a lot from the ancient tome and was very surprised to see how the power was so well documented. It seemed to him that this magic was only available to those who had the blood of the first men. He felt a new love for his mother and her powerful northern blood. As he finished his research he closed the book and put it back where the mage had pulled it from. With the day, having given way to night he made his way back to his dormitory. All the acolytes lived in a large communal house. He wasn't the youngest in his group nor the most intelligent, but he was the most determined and he had the most drive. As he lies in bed that night and drifted off to sleep he dreamt of the night life of a prowling hound. He walked through the alleyways after various cats. He would sniff through the trash for food to eat, and as the sun began to rise he laid down to rest. As his eyes closed on this world they opened on the world he lived in. He couldn't help, but feel as if that hound wouldn't be waking into the world again. Still, that wasn't important right now; what was, was it was the day he had to prove his knowledge in war craft.


	10. Chapter 10

As he moved to the great hall he sat down and began to listen. The maester began to speak and teach about what was expected of everyone and how the test would play out. He then moved the attention to the large table in the center of the room. He then explained that this was a mock war board; meant to pit two students against each other. Of course, the first two weren't very talented, but something else happened that John wasn't expecting. They had to defend their decision and do a verbal play out of the battle to show that there was some actual thought in their troop movements. So, this would be a battle of wits as well as troops. John sat and watched the students that were before him all go up and there were standard troops, but the ones that caught John's attention was the dragons and the elephants. He knew about both as anyone would, but to hear how they were used in war was a joy for him. As he sat there and watched the students had all done pretty much the same they charged their elephants in, and then sent their dragons out only to be brought down by the siege craft that the other had. It was truly a very childish idea, but still it was a very amusing game to watch. Finally, it was John's turn as he got up he walked down to see his opponent it was some lordling playing at being a Maester. Truly, it was his battle to win, the game was simple they would set up their boards with a great wall between the two sides. They were given as much time as they needed to set up the board how they thought best. John knew the game and he did know the valuable points on this map; the river, the keep, and the center of the valley.

He knew what the others had done, they had set their footmen and cavalry in the center, their elephants, and dragon on the river, and their weapons and archers at the keep. This usually led to a blood battle that ended with the winner doing just that with a very minor change. Yet, this was not what John would do, this was not what he planned. He moved his dragon and his soldiers to his keep. He moved his cavalry and his archers to the river. Finally, he put his elephants and siege weapons in the center of the valley. When the wall was removed, the board was set and his opponent had done the smart play, but this is what John was hoping. The maester smiled and nodded once "John, I am very impressed. Tell me why you chose this formation?"

John smiled as he gestured to the board "There are few things that can break up a cavalry charge. Well, siege engines, catapults, and ballistae can break up his footmen and some of his cavalry. The elephants can easily break a horse line and thus in this exchange I lose maybe half of these forces that can then be used to engage his river forces. With that in mind I can move my center forces up to the river. The ballistae will bring down his dragon while my catapults deal with the forest and elephants; when his forces leave the forest, my elephants clean up. I lose all my weapons and half of my remaining elephants. At that point, I move up my archers, cavalry, and call in my dragon. I use my elephants as fodder for the weapons while my archers work to clear and kill his and his siege crews. Finally, I bring my dragon down to rain fire on those in the castle while using one elephant in reserve to batter down the keep doors. I lose all my elephants, weaponry, dragon, and half my archers, but I have my soldiers and cavalry in reserves. I lose many, but ultimately win."

The boy piped up now "What if I don't fall for your trick!?"

John shrugged this suggestion away dismissively "Then I bring my cavalry in as a big distraction and my footmen scale your walls on the opposite side to take you from within, or I bring my remaining forces back and starve you out while raining fire on you with my dragon which will melt the stone of your keep eventually. In any event, I have complete control and you lose. If you would protest that you wouldn't fall for these tactics either I will bring the Maester's attention to the fact that you have placed your forces the same way as all the other so-called winners, but the ones they faced never used their forces the way I have. Your thinking is the same, you think to get in the first strike, but I deny you that and thus route you soundly."

The rest of the Acolytes were stunned into an awed silence. The man just laughed "Well done my boy! You have mastered the art of strategy, and warfare. You pass, go make your link."

John bowed his head as he left and headed to the forge; it took him a bit, but he soon had his link.

The next few links were similarly as easy to him as he just soared through the tests and what he needed to. He was there for a year and a little; when he turned seven and ten years old he was almost ready to be a full-fledged maester. Yet, fate had other plans for him; as he was going to the lecture hall he spotted something that was a very interesting sight to him.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few links were similarly as easy to him as he just soared through the tests and what he needed to. He was there for a year and a little; when he turned seven and ten years old he was almost ready to be a full-fledged maester. Yet, fate had other plans for him; as he was going to the lecture hall he spotted something that was a very interesting sight to him.

It was a pair from Dorne. A male and a woman who almost looked as a man; it was odd to see Dornish outside of their kingdom, but even more to see them in the citadel. He wasn't sure that Sunspear had a maester, but he assumed they had, but still not many calls were made for Maesters in Dorne. He smiled as he made his way to them; as he drew closer he noticed that one of them bore the sigil of House Martell on his clothes. He knew who the man was all too well his paintings did him great justice. He slowly smiled a bit wider stopping next to them.

The man looked at the lad with raised eyebrows as he spoke slowly "Is there something wrong with you boy?" he asked sounding on edge, but also relaxed at the same time, by some miracle.

John smiled as he shook his head the chain around his neck jingling softly "Not at all. I only came to pay my respects to a prince of Dorne, and the Red Viper no less. I must say I am an admirer of yours. The skill in arms and skill with poisons is well known to me."

The Dornish prince smiled "Flattery will get you nowhere. Still, I admire your boldness. Quite impressive."

The girl looked to him as she leaned on something "He doesn't look like much at all."

John smirked as he looked at her "You know I may not look like much, but I am capable of out shooting you. That bow you are leaning on is nice, but it isn't only for leaning."

She laughed as she bent and strung her bow "You're right, but you wouldn't be able to use a Goldwood bow." She said as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and let it fly striking an apple from a tree.

This caused him to laugh as he held his hand out for the bow "Well, let's see about that." He said. The girl wasn't about to let the challenge go, she handed him her bow and a single arrow. John took it notched the arrow and waited a moment. After a long breath, he lifted the bow and aimed. No sooner had he done so then the bells began to ring and a small flock of pigeons and gulls took flight. It was at that point John let his arrow fly, it took one of the sea birds full in the chest and it fell to the earth. He looked to the girl smiling softly "Weirwoods have a higher pull back and are much better as recurves. Sorry you have only this Goldwood." He said as he tossed the bow back to the obvious daughter of the Red Viper. He then turned to her father "It has been an honor to meet one of the very few men who is my superior in poisons." He then extended his hand to the Viper "maybe if I am lucky I can try to be the next Maester of Sunspear."

The Red Viper looked at the hand then at John's chain "you have many links. I see half a dozen lead links, Valyrian steel, pale steel, iron, silver and Red Gold. I am very impressed. You also out shot my daughter with her own bow. There are few who can do that, tell me your name."

He smiled slyly "My name is John Storm, or John snow depending whom you ask and if they come from the north or the south."

This caused the prince to raise his brows in interest "You are both? How so?"

This question was typical and it only served to make John sigh "I am a bastard of both House Swann of the Stormlands and my mother who has died was an Umber of the North. Thus, I am either, it is up to you really."

The prince laughed again louder this time as he clapped the youth on his shoulder "I am very impressed! So, tell me is this what you want to do with your life? Do you want to waste your life here? I see a very great talent inside you if you want to get it, to bring it to life. You can come with me if you prefer. I just need an answer right now."

John didn't even hesitate "I would love to join you. Just give me a moment to collect my things. Meet here in half an hour?"

Oberyn nodded his head lightly "yes indeed. I shall be right here." With that John turned and ran as fast as he could towards his room. He was not taking most things; he didn't have much that was his to take. He only owned three things apart from his clothes, his chain, his sword, and his bow. With these items in hand and his clothes in a bundle he rushed away back to the meeting place to find the viper waiting. When the prince saw John, he smiled "Ah look at you, carrying weapons. Why don't you tell me where you got those, while on our way to Dorne?" so the two set off back for Dorne. As they traveled on ship they started to get to know one another. John told his whole tale while Oberyn told and taught him about his house and Dorne in general. They also shared among their lives and some secrets a bed in Oberyn's cabin. Having sex with a man was a new experience for John and while he found it pleasurable he preferred the company of women.


	12. Chapter 12

It took them two months to reach Dorne, and Sunspear in general. As they arrived they were greeted by four women. Oberyn smiled as he embraced the oldest woman hugging her tightly "Storm, this is my paramour Ellaria Sand." John blinked in utter shock he knew a bit about Dornish ways, but never expected that a prince would ever take a base-born to bed. He then turned to the three girls "My daughters Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene. They and all my daughters are known as the Sand Snakes."

He bowed to all four of them "It is my honor to meet you all."

This got a laugh from all four of them. This in turn made John blush as he felt like a fool still it didn't last long as the prince spoke "This is John Snowstorm."

This caused all the laughing to stop. None of the women knew how to react, but they didn't have to as Oberyn began to lead them through Shadow town and to the keep of Sunspear itself. As they walked into the courtyard two men were there to greet them. One man was as big as anyone John had ever seen, the other was thin and tall, but only just a bit taller than Ellaria. He had the same facial features as Oberyn so it wasn't hard to guess who this man was. As they neared John bowed low "Prince Doran, it is an honor to meet you, I am John Snowstorm."

The prince and Lord of Dorne looked to John interested "It is good to meet you as well. Yet, I must confess my curiosity as to whom you are, and your purpose here."

It was at this point that Oberyn stepped up "I was the one who brought him. I saw he was wasting his life and talent as a maester, I had to help."

His brother looked to John again frowning a bit "From the look of that chain he is wearing, I'd say he was quite the maester already." Slowly as the conversation continued John began to get angry. He knew he was lower than these two men, but he didn't enjoy being spoken about as if he wasn't there. Yet as he was about to say something the prince spoke "Well then, please consider yourself a guest here at Sunspear."

John smiled as best he could bowing again "I am very honored, Prince Doran." The group made their way into Sunspear's main throne room or sitting room would be the more appropriate term. As they sat there a few servants came and went bringing wine, and other drinks. Doran and his brother were having a talk in another language that John didn't understand, but he knew it wasn't a language nature to Westeros.

After they finished Doran spoke in the common tongue "So Oberyn, when are you going to Braavos?"

Oberyn smiled lightly "Within the fortnight. Once I have given our guest a taste of true Dornish living. He could use it."

John nodded his head in agreement "I would be very grateful. I do know a bit about Dornish history and their houses, but not their culture." He suddenly realized what he was saying clearing his throat gently "I am very sorry, Your culture."

Prince Doran smiled taking a sip of wine "It is quite alright. No offense taken. You seem very interested in Dorne. Why is that?"

John laughed ever so softly while he sipped his Dornish wine "Well, Prince Doran, it is because in all my studies of Dorne one thing stands out to me. I am sure the grass that hides the snake is clever enough to guess it."

The prince's knowing smile appeared "It is our view on Base-born children and the common people. It is this you love the most about us yes?"

"Yes, in all of Westeros, Dorne is unique in its views of bastards like me. It is for that reason alone I love Dorne so very much." He then glanced to Oberyn and back to Doran "However, I am quickly finding many more reasons to love it."

Oberyn smiled as he stood carefully "I like you even more my boy. So, I shall help you learn more about the Dornish way." He said with his cheerful tone of voice. John smiled as he suddenly noticed that Ellaria was not drinking wine. Also, the meal of spiced fish they were eating was not served to her. Instead, she had quail and a salad. John then realized she was wearing a much less form fitting dress and that she was also bigger while she was sitting. It was all these signs that spelled to him that she was pregnant. It wasn't any of his business so he kept it to himself. As Prince Oberyn left John was behind him, they hadn't gotten far before the Prince was swarmed by children. These were the children of his brother Doran Martell; Arianne, and Trystane. Oberyn smiled as he hugged and kissed them both. They looked to John and he knew his place. He bowed his head to the two royals smiling softly keeping himself in his place. He knew his role in things even in Dorne his place was still under them. Oberyn smiled as she gestured to him "This is John Snowstorm. A friend of mine. He will be coming with me to Braavos. Treat him as you do friends."

Arianne smiled to John in a regal way "Welcome to Sunspear, John! I hope you find it to your liking." She said in a regal voice far too old for one so young.

Still, John smiled "Well, thank you little princess. I am honored to meet you." With that she and her brother left towards the sitting room.

This left John to follow the prince. He led him to an open space that could be called a garden. So, tell me John what is it that you see here?"

He looked around a bit confused, but spoke "Well, it seems like a garden yet it is very large. I would imagine that this is where one of the Conqueror's sisters tried to land."

The older man shook his head as he moved to a weapon rack "No, this is the only Kingdom in Westeros that was never conquered. We only swore ourselves to the iron throne when friendship had been established. We are the first truly free Kingdom. Yet, we don't fight, we don't even get involved with the wars of the rest of the kingdoms. Not since the mad king. You told me that you commanded troops during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Tell me what do you think of war?"

John frowned deeply as he sat on a stone bench and thought about this "It is a hell like none we even know. Yet, killing a foe, and taking your life from him is a feeling that little else can match."

The prince smiled as he pulled up a spear and he began to brandish it with an impressive display of skill. He then pointed it at John "Well then, you know the joy of combat. Let us resume where we left off on the ship."

The younger slowly drew his Valyrian sword; Stormbringer smiling "Yes, let's." with that they engaged in combat. John was doing all he could to avoid the blade. He didn't think that the prince would use his deadly poisons against him, but he would not risk it so he was fighting for his life, in his own mind. He continued to fight using his blade to deflect the spear while he tried to move in closer to him to take his weapon. This was not something he thought he could accomplish. They kept at it for a long time finally, John backed off and sheathed his blade. Oberyn put his spear up as well smiling "You did well. I am very impressed it's almost as if you are already a true fighter."

John smiled as he shed his top "Thank you Oberyn. Tell me is there a forge here?"

Oberyn moved towards John running a hand along his naked chest smiling "Why do you want him? Have a thing for great craftsmen?"

He smiled softly as he enjoyed the touch of the Prince and removed the chain from his neck "I have uses for the metals in this chain, and that means that I can make them into something else. The Iron and steel can be used to make weapons, while the gold can be used for ornaments. What I can't use I will throw away."

It took a long moment before Oberyn kissed the young man hard and fiercely pulling away from him speaking gruffly "We have a very fine metal worker who would be happy to help. Go through that gate there, his forge will be there and so should he. Once you are done with him come to my chamber and we shall enjoy each other's company again." He had pointed to a gated fence that was opposite the one they had entered the garden from.


	13. Chapter 13

John smiled as he went through the gate without another word. Just as he had been told there was a forge and a man there working. He wasn't alone however, there was a young woman with him. The woman was quite the beauty and seemed lean yet fit. As John approached she turned to face him, her hand going to a knife on her hip. It wasn't until she saw that John wasn't going to his own weapon that she relaxed. John smiled at her with amusement "Greetings, my dear. I am John, you are?"

The girl spoke as she rested her hands on the pommels of her daggers "I'm Shyx Sand. What are you, a Stormlander doing here?"

This caused him to frown "I'm a Snowstorm. So, I'm a northerner, and I was invited here by Prince Oberyn. I'd say you're a whisperer from your appearance. You should be nicer to others."

The girl scoffed as she rolled her eyes "Yeah, sure I'll get right on that."

This caused John to smirk as he held up a scroll that had a wax seal baring the Spider seal upon it "Well, if you don't I'll just have to tell the spider about how you failed him."

As he held up the scroll Shyx's hand went to a pouch at her side while another went to her left dagger. She then gripped the dagger at her side growling as she stepped forward "Give that back! It doesn't belong to you!"

John stayed calm however, as he looked the scroll over "Look here Shyx, I will let you have it back, but let me talk to the smith here then I shall be happy to talk to you." He smiled in a friendly manner "I hope to do business with you and your employer. I will even let you stay here with me while I speak with him." This didn't cause the whisperer to relax, but she fell silent. With that he looked to the smith with a smile "I need some items from you." He pulled his chain off himself and placed it on a table in front of the smith "I need a short sword made of my steel that is not Valyrian. I need throwing daggers made of all the iron, copper, and accented with the yellow gold. I will let you have the lead for whatever you want and the prince will help cover my expenses."

The smith looked at the chain and then spoke "The sword is easily done; I can make three daggers with what you have. What did you want with the rest of the metal?"

He looked at the chain a moment thinking "I want the red gold, silver, and Valyrian steel back. That is what I want. If any links are missing I will know, and I will not be happy." He said as he turned and left the forger. He looked to Shyx with a smile "Now lead us to a quiet place where we can talk privately."

Shyx did just that, she led him away to a small and mostly secluded part of the garden. She turned and looked to John "We can talk here with freedom."

John smiled widely at her as he held up the scroll that Shyx wanted from him "Now then here is your scroll. I know that seal on it. I would like to be in his employ. I am close to Prince Oberyn, I am a very talented man. I can be valuable if the Spider cares to give me the chance."

Shyx nodded her head lightly as she took the scroll as she nodded her head in agreement. As soon as she tucked it away she spoke "Very well then, I shall be happy to relay your message to the Spider. Do not try me like this again however."

This only caused John to laugh as he waved her off "Whatever. I'm not interested in any sad threats you make." With that he turned to leave without much other thoughts. He left heading straight to Oberyn's chambers and spent the night with him and his lady.

It was much the same for days after this and for such a long time. He learned much about not only fighting but Dorne as well from the princes and their children.

Then that fateful day came and he left for Essos they left for a secret meeting between house Martell and the last male Targaryen. It was a sad meeting and John wanted no part of it.

When it was over he spoke to Oberyn "You know that he will never sit on the Iron Throne?"

Oberyn nodded his head as he ran his hands through his hair "I agree with you, but it is his sister that I am pinning my hopes on. Still, my brother rules and I am his snake in the grass as such he gives me my orders and I shall follow them out."

John simply shrugged his shoulders lightly "Well, I can only promise this. I will be loyal to my friends as much as I can be, even giving my life if such a thing is required. My own motto is Loyalty above all."

The Red Viper looked at him with very interested eyes "Ah, that is simple yet, such a thing will certainly get you killed. Loyalty like that is truly deadly."

This brought another shrug from the Northerner "All that is irrelevant to me and my life. I shall just kill anyone who gets in my way." As the two walked the streets of Braavos they came upon a certain temple with a door of black and white. This caused John to stop and stare at it. He felt something drawing him to the door it was such a strong feeling that he took a step towards the door.

It was the Red Viper who grabbed his shoulder "That place is best left alone, it is the so-called Temple of Black and White. It requires its initiates to give up all that they are."

Without another word of notice John handed Oberyn his knife and sword "Put these somewhere safe. Mark, it for me, but don't tell me where just put them where I am sure to look for it. Also, go ahead and return to Westeros without me. There are some things that I need to do in Essos."


End file.
